Between Heaven and Disaster
by keenan24
Summary: fic based on the awesome prompt by bonkaifever saying : Gimme an AU where Bonnie is a high-end stripper and Kai is a recurring client of hers. He's a successful business man that falls for her.


**Bonkai Christmas AU for the Bonkai Christmas week on tumblr - unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

She meets him just after Thanksgiving.

It's her fifth gig, a bachelor party for wealthy Manhattan fratboys. Bonnie likes to think she's getting the hang of it, nerves a little less frayed at being lecherously ogled by filthy rich pricks, hooting at every flash of boob and exposed skin. But them were the breaks, law school doesn't pay itself, even less when it's Columbia, and she needs the money.

Besides, the job was surprisingly safe, high end strippers were hot commodities in the wealthy circles and Katherine promised her nothing but the best for such a pretty face like hers. Bonnie had to hand it to her, the job did pay well although she had to field the gross paws of one too many eager Fortune 500 executives to her liking. Pretty much the reason why she asked for Matt, their bodyguard, to come with her this evening. Nothing spells trouble more than drunk entitled fratboys.

So she closes her eyes, sways her naked hips only covered by the straps of her thong, and plays coy as she slowly unclasps her bra and tunes out the increasingly loud appreciative cheers of the groom to be and his friends. She throws the bra to the groom who is ready to pass out on his chair and turns to face her adoring crowd, dancing lasciviously, moving her curves in enticing ways to the music blaring in the Ritz suite booked for the bachelor party.

She feels his eyes on her again, sensed his interest since she stepped foot in the suite. She locks gaze with him, and something burns inside her, so she averts her eyes right away. Malachai Parker, 27 year old Heir to Parker Holdings, was standing a couple of feet away from the raptured and cheering crowd, drink in hand and lazily leaning on the door frame, watching her dance. His custom business suit was rumpled, his tie loosened and Bonnie assumes he came right from work to attend the special treat set up for the groom to be.

She knew Katherine had powerful connections but she'd never imagined they included the mysterious, and according to others very dangerous, Parker dynasty that has been ruling Wall Street for years, making the best of the 2008 recession like the vultures they always were. And now she's dancing, half naked, in front of the son of Joshua Parker, the Patriarch that had every investment banker and member of congress quaking in their boots. Good thing she's heading for the district attorney's office or Bonnie would have to dodge all these fratboys as her potential clients.

His stare stays heavy on her skin, stroking her in delicious ways so Bonnie sways her hips a little bit more languorously, her moves a bit more sexy, and makes the men lose their minds.

Malachai comes to her later when she is ready to leave, Matt guarding her from unwanted attention as she changes. He knocks on the room and Matt opens the door. Malachai glances at Matt, then at her and Bonnie nods to Matt who steps outside.

"That was quite a show, Miss-" he starts, handing her a well stacked envelope

"Marilyn", Bonnie answers, picking her bag. "And thank you but payment is made directly to Katherine"

Malachai smiles, and Bonnie understands why people say he's just like his Father. "I know, this is an extra, for the great show you've given us"

Bonnie tentatively picks the envelope, making sure he doesn't touch her. She does need the money she reminds herself. "Thank you," she says, her lips curving into a tight smile. He still watches and she takes a step back from him, shivering under his intent stare. "I'm glad the service was to your liking. Sorry I can't stay, I have another gig"

"Of course, and please tell Katherine that we were more than satisfied with your services", Malachai grins wide and puts his hands in his pockets, head tilted, studying her.

Bonnie nods and waits for him to move out of her way. He doesn't so she walks around him, relief washing over her when she steps out of the room and follows Matt out of the hotel.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

"So can you tell me why you're doing this again?", Caroline's voice turns judgmental through the phone and Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"Because Law school is fucking expensive, and the job pays well," Bonnie huffs, applying night cream to her legs, after the calming shower she took. "How many times do I have to tell you, Care"

"Yeah but … you do know you don't have to do it, right? And it's not safe, Bon", Caroline's tone turns worried and Bonnie's heart clenches in response.

"I'm not asking my Dad. He abandoned me and Abby and there's no way I'm asking him for anything." Bonnie replies, firm. "Besides, we have bodyguards and I haven't had any problems yet so…"

"God you're so fucking stubborn"

Bonnie snorts at that, "Pot, kettle, black, Care," she says and smiles at Caroline's indignant gasp. "So how's med school anyway?"

"Killing me, as usual. I swear if I see another schematic of the human anatomy I will cut a bitch", this earns a genuine laugh from Bonnie. "And the lack of sex doesn't help with Tyler being away at his art school"

"Oh come on, you're seeing him in three days. The guy is skipping on family time to spend his holidays with you" Bonnie chirps and smirks at Caroline's heavy sigh

"I knooow. But's it's too looooong" her friend almost whines. Bonnie is about to reply when her eyes are lured to the buzzing phone she uses for her extracurricular activities. Katherine's name flashes in bright red on the screen.

"Caroline, I have to go. I'll call you back," she cuts the call and picks the other phone.

"Yes, Katherine."

"Bonnie, sweet little Bonnie, I have a favor to ask", comes the deceptively sugary tone of Katherine Pierce's voice. Alarm bells start ringing in Bonnie's ears. "I have this important client who needs some company, nothing special, just a little dance, good conversation, the usual. He's requested you. And he is willing to pay beaucoup bucks."

"What's the catch", Bonnie sighs, waiting for the other shoe to drop as it always does when Katherine Pierce is involved. She didn't build her underground empire by playing by the rules after all.

"He wants you as a Christmas present."

"Oh come on, Katherine", Bonnie almost snaps, angry. "I told you Christmas is a no-no, I have to spend it with my family."

"Honey, it's Malachai Parker, and he's ready to pay up to 10 grand to have you strip your cute little ass just for him. So ditch Christmas, and tell your family you'll see them on New Year's Eve. I'm sure sweet baby Jesus won't care anyway"

Bonnie's heart skips a bit when she hears his name and then her eyes widen at the amount of money she might get out of this. 5 times what she gets on the regular. She heaves another heavy sigh. "No sex." She states

Katherine's chuckle makes her chest tighten. "Let's say no sex for the first evening. And if it goes well, well we'll just keep our options open."

Bonnie stays silent, mulling over Katherine's words, everything in her telling her to say no.

"Look Bonnie, you're one of my best girls. Do you think I would put you in harm's way and mess up my investment?" Katherine coaxes

Bonnie swallows thickly. Caroline's gonna kill her.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

Matt stops the car in front of one of the many Parker owned real estate complexes, this one made of old stones that reek wealth. The Upper East Side is teeming with joyous and rich as fuck New Yorkers running to their Christmas dinners. The buildings are scintillating through the Christmas lights like huge golden dolmens against the backdrop of a sky black as tar.

"I'll be waiting for you here. If he tries anything, let me know and I'll come get you. You know the signal." Matt tells her

Bonnie replies with a grateful smile "Thanks Matt. Hopefully, it won't come to that"

She steps out of the car and heads to Malachai's penthouse. Bonnie steels herself and inhales a calming breath, before the elevator takes her up to the last floor of the building and its doors open on the huge, expensive looking flat she will spend her Christmas evening in. Her breath catches at the view of Manhattan displayed for her through the glass windows.

Bonnie steps into the apartment, unsure and uneasy, and she hears him move in one of the many rooms surrounding her. She goes to stand to the window, taking in the breathtaking picture of a city that never sleeps. She can only imagine what Malachai may feel, waking up to this sight every morning. A king watching over his dominion.

She hears his steps approaching behind her and she steadies her heart, plasters a professional smile on her features and turns to meet him.

"Marilyn. Glad you could come"

Malachai stands, head tilted, once again observing her, decked in black dress pants, white shirt with its sleeves rolled up, a spatter of stubble and cropped hair framing the face that had many debutantes wish they had between their thighs. Bonnie does her best not to stare too long, sleeping on a mask of indifference.

"Mr Parker-"

"Call me Kai"

Bonnie fixes him with a cool look. "What would you want to do first, _Mr Parker_ ", she pointedly adds which elicits a smirk from him.

"Maybe talk over the conditions and then you can do what you do best" Kai answers, with a wan smile, eyes assessing.

Bonnie nods and lets her bag fall to the ground. She then unties the belt of her coat and peels it off of her skin, the fabric pooling on the hard wood floor, revealing the cheer sleeveless black dress stopping short of her knees that leaves very little to imagination. She takes out the pin holding her shoulder length hair, and lets the wavy strands fall along the lines of her face, touched up with light makeup. It highlights her bold red lipstick that matches the red expensive stilettos Katherine bought her after her first gig.

Kai's stare is a scorching mark on her skin and the bright flash of ravenous hunger clouding his eyes sends another shiver through her. Bonnie sidles closer, stopping a few feet from him, features trained into a carefully crafted bored look.

"So, no sex, no kissing any part of my body-"

"Touch but not taste, got it", Kai cuts, seemingly amused

"And if you try anything, this will be the last time you'll be seeing me."

"Fiesty," Kai chuckles, and the sound tickles her already frayed nerves. "Nothing will happen that you haven't signed up for, I promise" he tries to reassure. "Shall we?"

Bonnie follows him into the living room that is four times her apartment and looks on as Kai puts music on, the languid notes of a slow tempo pop song shooing the silence away. Kai makes himself comfortable, sitting in the middle of the large couch at the center of the room, arms stretched on the back of the sofa, silent signal for her to start.

And she does. She inches closer, stopping right between his legs. She then tugs, in slow, deliberate moves, the straps of her dress off of each shoulder, her half naked body leaning into the sweet notes of the music playing. Goosebumps litter her skin every time she chances a look toward him and her eyes meet Kai Parker's hunger filled gaze as it follows every curve of her silhouette. Bonnie sways her hips to the rhythm of the song, turning away from him as she unclasps her bra, and lets it fall to the ground. She feels him move behind her and the tips of his fingers run along her thighs, the touch light yet sparking a charge that crackles through her bones.

"So you think I'm a sex deviant or something?", his voice is hoarser than before and Bonnie dips low before swaying her hips back up. One of his hands caresses her ass and moves up the slope of her naked back while the other curls around her thigh, stroking her soft skin.

"Men with the kind of face you have don't need high end strippers to get them off", Bonnie replies nonchalant, lazily waving her arms over her head, undulating against his hands that knead their way to her hips, following her very move.

Her words earn a chuckle out of him "I'm not a serial killer, if that's what you fear" and his palms cup her ass, thumbs tracing circles on the supple skin and Bonnie inhales a shuddering breath. She snorts, furiously ignoring the delicious ache twisting her stomach. "A serial killer would say just that" she says and turns to face Kai, his hands never leaving her skin.

"I've heard enough horror stories to know that most men don't need to be certified sociopaths to enjoy hurting women." she adds, with a pointed stare and she drops to the floor on all fours, looking up at him, seeing his gaze turn searing.

"I'm not one of those entitled fratboys", he says. Bonnie only smirks and languidly advances on him, a golden panther gliding on the floor. She slowly climbs him like a tree, effectively straddling him. She watches as he clenches his jaw, his eyes landing on her exposed breasts, and she suppresses a shiver when his hands travel up her thighs to grip her ass.

"Could have fooled me," she stutters in her answer and it's Kai's turn to smirk. Bonnie retaliates and grinds against the dick she can feel is getting harder by the second. "You can have any woman you want and yet you are here with a stripper. Seems like someone's watched Pretty Woman a bit too much. Or can't get it off like normal people do"

Kai snickers, baring his teeth and Bonnie's heart thuds against her ribcage. She grinds more into him while Kai lets his hands gently roam upwards, from her ass to her naked back, to the swell of her breasts, fingers drawing the curve of her spine. Bonnie averts his stare when she feels something warm suffuse her skin, while his eyes hungrily drink in her body. His thumbs brush against her nipples and Bonnie involuntarily bites her lip, breathing turning shallow.

Kai palms her breasts and kneads them, and _no no no no no he's a client_ she thinks against the rush of electricity that turns her nerves into livewires. She doesn't dwell on the fact that she's never allowed any client to go this far. "Fiesty and sharp tongued", he muses rubbing her nipples between his fingers and Bonnie grits her teeth against the adrenaline that courses through her veins, making her lose focus on her lapdance.

Her stomach tightens as his gaze turns assessing and she gasps when he grabs her thighs and flips their position. She lands on the sofa, back against the couch while he is the one kneeling between her thighs. She levels him with a glare, and Kai offers a fake apologetic smile. He puts his hands on the inside of her thighs and spreads her folded legs wide. Bonnie's about to remind him of the rules but he beats her to it. Kai locks intent eyes on her, and Bonnie's heart stutters, skipping a beat.

"Touch not taste, I know. If you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop, just say the word", he states, voice clearer than before. Against any kind of logical thinking and reason, Bonnie nods her assent and this time Kai offers a genuine smile. She knows because it is snakelike, and highlights the calculating shimmer in his grey eyes.

He watches her as he hooks his fingers in the straps of her thong and tugs it downward, taking it off before lazily throwing it to the floor.

"What, no pantie sniffing?" Bonnie breathes out, eagerly trying to break the heavy silence that would betray the effect this particular client has on her.

Kai snorts, "Like I said before, I'm not one of those overgrown fratboys". He rubs his index all along the slit of her vagina, the other hand gripping Bonnie's waist tight, keeping her in place.

Bonnie's teeth sink into her lower lip and she swallows a moan. "Then why were you with those guys at the Bachelor party", she asks, trying to take back control of the situation. She glances down at his pants and is relieved to find his erection straining against the fabric. Proof she's not the only one affected.

Kai continues to rub his fingers on the lips of her vagina, sending tremors through her, eyes roaming her features, studying her reaction. "Just new colleagues who I need to bribe into becoming docile friends. Greasing the squeaky wheel kinda. And those are the kind of guys who just lose their minds over a pair of perky tits and ass. I provided with what was needed"

Bonnie chokes on a snort when he rubs her clit between his fingers. "So I was the bait"

Kai smiles, "Something like that. At first anyway. Now you're my Christmas present"

"Wow you do know how to talk to wome-" and Bonnie inhales a shaky breath when Kai pushes a finger in, stretching her walls, fast followed by a second. He pumps into her leisurely and straightens up to hover on top of her her, his hand over her head balancing his frame. He buries his fingers inside her knuckles deep and this time Bonnie cannot school her features, her mouth opening in a silent moan, breaths sputtering out haphazardly. She closes her eyes, her body drowning under the rush of electricity running through her as he thrusts his fingers faster inside.

"What's your name anyway", he asks and Bonnie opens her eyes to meet dilated pools of dark grey looking down on her, scrutinizing her features, his lips leaning into a smug smirk. Kai watches as she all but rides his hand, her sharp black nails stabbing through the expensive white leather of his sofa.

Bonnie inhales another trembling breath, trapped in between the increased beating of her heart. "Marilyn", she croaks out, her body burning and her muscles tightening ready for her climax. Kai smirks and puts one of her legs over his shoulder, giving his fingers better access to that spot that makes Bonnie finally let out a loud whimper that fills Kai's ears.

"What's your real name?", he whispers, voiced however strained, his breath tickling her ears.

Bonnie locks eyes with him then, a snide smile stretches her lips. "Marilyn" she whispers back, and grabs his dick, licking his cheek. He curls his fingers and she comes fast and hard, the pressure of her release crashing her lungs and shocking her brain. She hears him exhale a ragged breath, feels the fabric of his pants becoming wet under her palm and Bonnie lets her head fall back against the expensive sofa, vision blurred and heart achingly trying to steady itself.

"So that's what gets you off. Picking up strippers and making them come?" she asks, trying to even her breathing. Kai chuckles and climbs over her, his sinfully handsome face entering her vision.

"Wrong again" he sing songs and he stares at her for a bit too long, eyes lured to her plump lips.

Bonnie darts her tongue out and runs it along her lower lip before offering a teasing smile, glancing to the soaked part of his pants. "Maybe you should take care of that."

"Yeah I should" he answers but doesn't move.

"Bathroom?" her voice is much too bright, an inkling into how nervous she feels again under his stare, although not from fear this time. Kai watches her for what seems like an eternity and offers a wan smile as he gets off the couch. Bonnie frowns against the sense of loss that washes over her, instead of the expected relief. She doesn't spare him any glance as she picks up her discarded clothing and rushes to the bathroom. Her hands tremble when she tries to make quick work of cleaning herself up and put her clothes back on, apprehension churning her stomach at the thought of facing him again.

Luck seems to be on her side when she tiptoes out of the bathroom, the silence in the living room letting her know Kai's still busy taking care of his raging boner. Smooth as a cat, she picks her bag, and heads straight for the elevator doors, literally running away unlike the independent takes no BS woman she'd like to think she is.

Worst case scenario, Katherine can keep her share, Bonnie thinks. After all, she's the one who has been serviced tonight anyway.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

It takes 24 hours for Katherine to reach out to her. Bonnie avoids her calls throughout the day, burying herself into the crazy schedule of a third year in Law.

However, after a harrowing day full of the smug entitlement tainted with misogyny of Ivy League students, and a short but effective pep talk, Bonnie finally musters enough courage to pick up Katherine's 15th call.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Bennett?!" comes the barely restrained hiss that makes Bonnie swallow thickly.

"This guy and his family own this fucking city, I've been trying to get them to work with me for years, finally get the opening thanks to those fratboy douchebags, the guy then specifically asks for you, not the other girls, you, and you run the fuck away from his place WITHOUT HIM ACTUALLY PAYING YOU?"

"Katheri-"

"And you have the audacity to avoid my calls all day and not tell me what happened?!"

"Look, if it's about the money-"

"It's not about the money," Katherine cuts her again, calmer this time and Bonnie frowns, surprised. "He already paid me and gave me extra for your share."

"Oh" is the only eloquent thing Bonnie's brain can come up with, stunned into silence by her boss's words.

"And he's asked for you to be his exclusive", Katherine lets out in a long suffering sigh

"What?"

"Oh believe me I tried to offer other girls, after the stunt you pulled on me last night but he wants you."

Bonnie's throat turns dry, flashes of the night before assaulting her senses. "What does he mean by exclusive?"

Katherine chuckles, but it is mocking and cutting. "Remember when I told you to keep our options open. Well, let's just say that a lapdance will not suffice"

Bonnie rakes a frustrated hand through her wavy strands. _No_ forms on her tongue and she's about to let it slip out when Katherine speaks, tone serious, "It's a lot of money, Bennett. And for just one client. 6 months and you could pay off all your student loans and other accumulated debts."

Bonnie hesitates, clutching the phone in her hand, heart thudding in her ears.

6 months. Debt free. She tries to cling to the cold hard facts but her mind only conjures his features intent on her, eyes curious and dissecting, lips curving into that confident smile. And her body sneakily reminds her of the orgasm he pried out of her without much of an effort.

"OK," she breathes out against her better judgement. "But I want Matt to come with me every time, and it will start only after New Year's." she all but orders, hoping her tone is as firm as she'd like

"Don't fuck this up, Bennett. For both of us." Katherine warns, however having difficulty hiding the relief coloring her voice.

That I cannot promise, Bonnie thinks, uneasy.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

The white ceiling clashes against the grey stones of the walls, her eyes trying to make out the inscriptions on the smooth looking material. Bonnie tries to focus on it, in a desperate attempt to steady her heart, wildly hammering inside its cage. Her hands are tied to the metal bars constituting the headboard of his bed. She tries not to tug them too much, the rope chafing the skin of her wrists. She lies on his mattress, all but naked if it weren't for the stilettos Kai asked her to keep on, their pointy heels stabbing into the soft fabric of the bed.

A flush comes to her cheek when she remembers his amused smirk when she arrived at his place, half an hour ago, game face on that quickly cracked when he placed another envelope on the table near the elevators. In case she runs away again he had cheekily said. She wanted to slap the smug grin off of his face right there and then. She did one better, untying her coat, letting it fall at her feet and revealing her bare body to him.

She was the one feeling smug then when he could barely let out a breath, eyes devouring every inch of her curves. Pride even flared when she caught him clenching his hands into fists, knuckles blanching, in a furtive attempt to rule his body under control. And then the sharp edges of reality softened into a blur. Kai crashed his lips against hers, prying her mouth open, tongue demanding and taking and ravenously swallowing her moans as his hands marked her body, his fingers grinding inside her buttocks, kneading her soft skin, making it shiver and sing before he scooped her up and carried her to his bedroom. And now she was laying spread eagle on his bed, hands tied over her head, at his mercy. She can already hear Caroline's shrill voice in her head, shouting _Bonnie Sheila Bennett, look at your life, look at your choices!_

The air shifts as Kai steps into the room again, a box of condoms in one hand, a bottle of expensive looking wine in the other, anticipation dancing on his pupils, betraying his deceptively calm demeanor. Bonnie swallows. He disposes the box and bottle on the floor and takes off his white T shirt and grey sweatpants, leaving him bare for her to admire the ripple of muscles in his tall frame. His eyes roam her body as he puts on the condom on and the bed dips under his weight when he climbs over her, his arms at each side of her face trapping her in the cage of his large build. Bonnie's heart is about to burst out of her chest and he hasn't even touched her yet.

"Should have known you were a 50 Shades of Grey kind of guy," she blurts out, needing him to stop looking at her like the wolf ready to devour the stupid little red riding hood who should have thought better than come to his house. He chuckles, seemingly aware of her poor attempt at breaking the tension.

"Why so mean, Marilyn", he whispers, leaning closer to her face. He grins at her, sharp and wide and then he licks her cheek. Bonnie opens her mouth and he dives his tongue inside it, in a hungry kiss that makes her toes curl. His lips then nibble at her throat and he licks and bites his way to her breasts. He sucks one nipple then the other, and Bonnie inhales ragged breaths, already feeling moist. Kai then sucks his path downward, her center pulsing when his breath ghosts on her clit. His hands grip the inside of her thighs and he scoops one of her legs over his shoulder, the heel of her stiletto digging into his back.

He then eats her out like the ravenous man he seems to be when with her and Bonnie wriggles under him, her binds chafing at her wrists but she pays the pain no mind. Not when her skin burns while Kai sucks and bites at her wet folds, tongue tracing the ridges and edges of the sensitive skin. He pinches and then forcefully sucks on her clit and Bonnie lets out a loud _Fuck_ that makes him chuckle against her vagina. He runs his tongue all along her slit, sucking again and bites at the lips of her wet folds, tearing a hoarse whimper out of her.

Kai eats her out, slow, precise and thorough, making Bonnie arch her back off the bed, tugging at her restraints, gritting her teeth against the adrenaline wracking her body. Her cries stumble out of her lips when her orgasm paralyzes her limbs and Kai gives a last lick at the reddened skin of her clit turned raw. The ceiling is a blurry white, her heart trying to regain a steady tempo but to no avail when Kai enters her line of vision, hovering over her and claiming her mouth in a rough kiss, soaking her tongue of her wetness, his hands gripping her breasts, and her mind is shocked into dizziness.

The first wave of adrenaline hasn't had time to roll off her, the fog in her mind just starting to dissipate, when Kai kneels before her, knees digging into the bed and he picks her legs and throws them over each of his shoulders. Bonnie inhales a sharp breath that catches in her throat when he buries himself inside her in one achingly slow thrust. She tries to contain her moan but fails spectacularly as she keens when Kai grips her hips, half lifting her off the mattress and rams his dick even deeper into her core. Her loud cry fills the room. Kai moves inside her, taking his time, in slow deep thrusts, seemingly savoring the feel of him stretching her vagina, and her inner walls squeeze his length. Bonnie grits her teeth, her features painfully twisted under the pleasure assaulting her senses, burning her from within, when he sheathes himself again inside her to the hilt and she can see through her foggy vision Kai tilt his head back, releasing a shuddering exhale.

"God you're so tight", he blurts out against a ragged breath before pulling himself almost out and driving into her again. Bonnie mewls against the sweet ache pulsating at her center, the wanton sound reverberating against the bedroom's walls. Kai grips the bars of his headboard and picks up the pace, thrusting faster and deeper into her, her feet bouncing off his shoulders, rope scratching against her wrists, heart ready to explode. A moan stays lodged in her throat, her mouth opens in a silent cry, pressure building inside her, skin slapping against skin. She sees Kai release one of the bars he'd been gripping. His free hand travels south and pinches her clitoris when he buries himself impossibly deep inside her and time stills.

Bonnie pulls against her restraints, her muscles twisting, making way for the wave of adrenaline that washes through her. Sounds become muffled, resounding far off like a distant echo, her vision blurring again and she can only hear the hammering of her poor heart beating against her chest. Kai rides her through her second orgasm, her petite boneless body trembling under the force of his thrusts, as he fucks her with abandon. Kai's thrusts become more chaotic, not following any tempo as his own release builds and he drives into her 3, 4 times before she sees his muscles tense and feel him shudder over her. His heavy body drapes over hers, his heart thudding against hers still beating wildly. His breath ghosts near her ear, and Bonnie thinks that Anastasia Steele didn't have it so bad after all.

Her skin burns, thighs achingly sore when she makes her way to the car awaiting her, Kai having exhausted her after they got to round 2 to 4. Matt offers a worried glance but she only responds with a tired smile. "Nothing I didn't sign up for, Matt."

He nods, driving her back to her home and Bonnie knows her sleep will be filled with the features of her exclusive client.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

They decide to schedule their weekly trysts on Friday. Kai is up to the eyeballs with work and Law School is biting her ass, almost as hard as Kai likes to do. The 1st time he had fucked her raw, she slept almost all the way through the next day, exhaustion getting the best of her. The main perk of having him as her exclusive client is that she can now free more time for real life, studying and staying in touch with Abby and Grams, instead of running after gigs to help pay her bills.

The other main perk she won't acknowledge is how she is getting paid huge money to pretty much be on the receiving hand of earth shatteringly great sex. She wraps that tiny little fact with shreds of denial and tucks it far into the recess of her mind.

Her naked body is now bent over his white sofa, her face down sinking into the expensive material, her ass up and both of her hands tied behind her back, enclosed in Kai's grip. He's buried to the hilt inside her, her legs spread on the sofa while he stands behind her, his other hand clenching her waist, one knee, balancing his large frame, on the couch.

Leather fills her nostrils, the smell tinged with faint traces of his cologne and it adds to the sensations overwhelming her as she shudders against the rush of ecstasy, teeth gritting under Kai's frantic, deep thrusts. She has no room to move, can't wiggle or writhe or trash against the electricity bending her body sparked by what he's doing to her. Kai has her trapped between his legs and fucks her senseless, rough and fast.

Bonnie feels her heart press achingly against her chest, pleasure ready to explode inside her. Kai drives into her again and again and when he buries himself balls deep, adrenaline bursting through her trembling body, Bonnie lets out her orgasm the only way she can. She screams.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

She makes a point of leaving at the end of every session. It amuses him at first, her unwillingness to stay with him after. But two months in, she can feel him bristle, his jaw clenching, annoyed and miffed, every time she refuses each of his multiples offers to stay, sometimes the request sweetened with promise of a delicious breakfast or an even better round of sex.

It then occurs to her that Kai takes extra attention in making sure she climaxes and gets her off as best as he can to coax her into staying. And if she's honest, he almost succeeds. Almost.

Kai may have the physical upper hand in this thing between them, but she likes to think she has the emotional one. Her own way of asserting dominance in a situation she can rapidly be overwhelmed by.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

This time she's on his bed, face on the mattress, and handcuffed to the bars. She's letting her heart calm itself, her body getting ready for round two, she rubs her cheek against the pillow that fills her with his smell, and she bites back on another moan as Kai eats her ass out, hissing when he bites a bit too hard on her ass cheek.

"Ow", she snaps, and she turns to look over her shoulder to find the apologetic smile stretching his lips. He climbs over her and whispers "Sorry" before claiming her mouth in a deep kiss, Bonnie arching her back, her movement however restrained by the handcuffs. Kai sucks on her tongue and heat pools in her belly, the delicious burn travelling further down.

"Anyone told you you have an amazing ass," he breathes out, and she giggles, another type of warmth spreading through her. Kai nips at her bottom lip, and with one knee nudges her legs open, spreading them wide on the bed. He nibbles her throat, sucking and licking his path on her bare back and Bonnie nestles more comfortably against the pillows, reveling in the waves of pleasure lapping at her.

"It's control, isn't it? The thing that gets you off," she says between sputtered breaths. Her words are more a statement than a question and she smiles when she feels him laugh against the small of her back.

"Is that what you think?" Kai says and Bonnie feels his hard dick grind against her butt crack, his hands gripping her ass cheeks, making her reflexively clench her hands into fists, anticipation straining her stomach.

Her reply dies on her lips, replaced by an aching moan when he drives himself deep inside her.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

Kai's large frame is tucked between her legs, making the bed sink further. Bonnie plays with his short cropped hair while he dips his head down to kiss and bite at her breasts. His hands run along her sides, making her skin shiver and sigh, goosebumps chasing his touch.

The silence is comfortable, Bonnie reveling in the warmth of post sex daze wrapping around their naked bodies, little quiet moments before the time comes to make an early exit. It's 2 am and poor Matt is still waiting for her.

"So, there's this thing," Kai gives a last lick on her nipple, making her swallow hard, and lifts his head to lock cheeky eyes with hers. "My family is holding a little shindig to celebrate how much money we've squeezed out of people and I was wondering if you could be my plus one", he runs a thumb along her lower lip, trying but failing not to sound eager.

Bonnie tries to rein in her heart that started beating a touch faster at his offer. She plasters a fake apologetic smile on her features. "Sorry, but I don't think that's part of our arrangement" she says, averting her eyes when Kai's gaze turns blank, coated with traces of irritation.

"Maybe we can make amendments to the arrangement"

"I'm not your pet whore, Kai," Bonnie blurts out, her turn to be piqued. "You can fuck me behind closed doors. But you will certainly not strut me for all your male friends to see and your father to disapprove of."

Kai's eyes sharpen and Bonnie recoils from the hard set of the jaw she had been nibbling 20 minutes prior. She inhales a calming breath and is about to amend her outburst when Kai's lips curve into a snide smile.

"Aren't you a pretty, demanding, little stripper," he snorts and she narrows her eyes. "That's not a nice thing to say to the person paying off your student loans, _Bonnie_ "

Her heart stops and it must have registered on her face as Kai's grin becomes even more poisonous, mocking her. Bonnie slaps him with everything she's got. Kai laughs, viperish smile adorning his lips, his eyes sharp and cutting.

"Get off of me, Kai," Bonnie orders, glaring at his smirk.

"Oh come on, Bonnie. You are not seriously being mad at me," he chuckles, however not moving an inch. "You can admit that I had to even the playing field. You knew all about me while you pretended to be someone else."

Bonnie snickers, eyes hard. "Well I didn't know I could add creepy stalker to the long list of fucked up things you are"

His smile has less bite when he looks at her, eyes assessing and Bonnie clamps on the urge to avert the heat of his gaze.

"Bonnie Bennett, 24, third year Law at Columbia. Grew up in Mystic Falls, Virginia, under the care of one Sheila Bennett, History Professor at Whitmore College. Excellent grades despite the absent parents." Kai recites, clinically unfurling the threads of her life. "Finished Top 3 of her class and graduated with a Bachelor in Fine Arts from NYU. Got accepted to Columbia Law School but was refused the scholarship. Accumulated debt through student loans and the payment of Sheila Bennett's medical treatment"

Bonnie's chest tightens with every detail Kai tells of her past, her heart stuttering at his mention of her Grams heart attack two years ago.

Under her silence, Kai continues his portrayal, stare turning warm, curiosity swimming in his grey pupils. "And the most interesting tidbit of all. Was refused the Columbia scholarship because of her ties to none other than Rudy Hopkins, Chairman of Hopkins Pharmaceuticals. Imagine my surprise when I realized you were his estranged daughter. Never knew Rudy had another family before the current one he has now. Sneaky."

Anger fills her up to the brim at the invasion of her privacy and a slew of expletives form on her tongue ready to be flung at him.

Kai gently picks a tuft of her hair and tucks it behind her ear, wan smile tugging the corner of his lips up. "Don't be mad. I know you did some digging of your own" he levels her with a pointed stare, and her anger deflates, only replaced by sheer annoyance.

She did do her homework. Matt didn't need much convincing into searching the information the Parkers were eager to keep hidden. His background as an ex-cop gave him enough openings in some circles to provide with a clearer picture of who exactly her exclusive client was.

Kai leans in, sucking her lower lip, and Bonnie can feel her defenses melt at the delicious ache he stirs inside her. He bites on the soft skin and catches her hooded gaze, head tilted in question. "Your turn"

Bonnie fixes him with a defiant glare that elicits another chuckle out of him.

"Malachai Parker, 27, Son of Joshua Parker, Chairman of Parker Holdings. Graduated 3 years ago with an MBA from Harvard, two years in advance. Has been working with his dad ever since to run the family corporation that has everyone in Wall Street and the Department of Justice by the balls. There are whispers that Parker Holdings is in the business of laundering drug money-"

"All hearsay, of course" Kai cuts in, cheeky.

"Parkers are also known to sometimes resort to above the law methods of intimidation to gain foothold or buy out companies. Has a twin sister, the famous Josette Parker, Cardio Surgeon at Mass Gen. Two younger brothers and another set of twins, Luke and Liv Parker, working in the entertainment industry. Is known for his violent tendencies, and being the enforcer of his Father's expansion plans. However, ranked hottest bachelor in the East coast. Incapable of staying in a relationship. And apparently needs strippers to get him off."

"Now that's mean," Kai all but pouts before his eyes sharpen again. "Having done your research, and I know how thorough you are, you would know strippers are not really my thing. You just happen to be the exception."

Bonnie rolls her eyes and Kai leans closer.

"What else do they say about me," he asks, voice now husky and warming the spot between her legs.

She locks eyes with him, tone turning soft. "They say you are a shark"

This brings out a mocking snort from him that she feels tickle her belly. "And what do you think?"

"You're not a shark." Bonnie says. "You're a snake. With very sharp teeth"

Kai smiles wide, snake like indeed, effectively baring his teeth, and want tugs at her heart, making her eager to taste him. As if reading her mind, Kai catches her lips in his own, tongue stroking hers. She angles her head so the kiss deepens, and they devour each other, Kai sucking the breath out of her lungs. She bites his plump bottom lip when they come for air and he sighs, their breaths mingling.

"Stay", he whispers against her mouth.

The warmth spreads through her body and makes her toes curl and Bonnie kisses him again, with more intensity, forcefully claiming his mouth, her fingers caressing his stubble. She leans into him, pushing herself off the pillows and makes him fall on the mattress as she straddles him. She kisses him some more, plundering deeper into his mouth, his appreciative groans filling her ears and stroking her ego.

When she tears her lips from his, a dazed smile playing on his sinfully attractive face, she knows she's in deep trouble and there's only one way of steering clear of it. Bonnie leans into his ear and whispers "No." before evading his hands and heading to the living room to pick her scattered clothes. She hears him curse, and anger and disappointment radiate off him when he stands on the door-frame watching her get ready to leave. His stare spitefully burns her until she puts the last item of clothing on her.

She turns to meet his peering gaze, cold eyes stabbing through her. Bonnie gives a quick nod and all but rushes out of his penthouse.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

The following day she calls Katherine to tell her the arrangement with Kai is over and she won't be lending her services from now on. To her surprise, Katherine only sighs and tells her that Matt will bring her full payment and to take care of herself. Bonnie wills any memory of the devil that is Kai Parker from her mind, to no avail, her body eager to remind her of what she is already missing. She refuses to listen to anything her treacherous heart whispers to her.

Two weeks pass, grades getting better as the burden of student debt is lifted off her shoulders thanks to her past trysts with the Parker heir. Bonnie keeps herself busy, making impromptu visits to her Grams and Caroline as a way to keep any thought of Malachai fucking Parker at bay. It becomes however increasingly clear that the sneaky bastard found its way under her skin. His presence, his mouth on her skin and his hands on her body are a drug she's become addicted to and she has no way of getting a fix now.

She's in the middle of a studying session in her quaint flat, preparing for the Bar examination when her phone buzzes, the familiar number of Katherine flashing through the screen. Fear grips her heart and Bonnie lets the call go straight to voice mail. Her heart thuds wildly when Katherine calls again, her nerves fraying, suspicion murmuring in her ear the reason of Katherine renewing contact with her.

At the fourth call, Bonnie plucks up some courage and picks up her phone. "Yes", her voice comes strained and out of breath. Katherine seems to notice, snickering at the other end of the line.

"Hey! How's my favorite future kickass lawyer?"

"Fine, how's the business going? And how's Matt?" Bonnie plays along, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Great and great." Katherine chirps. "And since we both are very busy ladies, I'll cut to the chase. Your former exclusive client has pretty much called me a hundred times and he wants to meet you."

Bonnie's heartbeat gets even wilder and she worries her lip between her teeth, not ready for this conversation.

"Look, Bonnie." Katherine speaks as her silence stretches, unwilling to give her the opportunity to say no. "I don't care what happened between the two of you, I got my money out of it, and apparently he didn't rough you up so I'm good. That said, he might be above stalking you but he's not above targeting me if he doesn't get what he wants. So please, as a favor, go to that lunch with him so he doesn't destroy my life's work out of spite."

An indignant scoff sputters out of her lips and Bonnie mentally curses that arrogant entitled bastard, who happens to know exactly how to make her skin shiver and her body sing. She clings to the annoyance at being backed into a corner and the anger of using Katherine as bait. "Tell him I'll meet him", she says, tone firmer than before.

She can sense relief pour out of Katherine, as she exhales a loud breath. "You are the absolute best. Thank you. I'll call him to arrange the meeting." She says, voice chipper. "And Bonnie?"

"Yeah"

"Life's very short." Katherine says, now serious, a hint of melancholy coloring her voice. "And there is nothing wrong with going after what you want."

The call is cut short. Bonnie tries to calm the want exhumed by Katherine's words. And she fails. Again.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

"Please stop looking at me like, that"

"Like what?" Kai chuckles, taking a swig of wine, all too smug and happy with himself. They're huddled in the corner inside one of those little known restaurants, tucked into the nook of a bustling street in Brooklyn. The place is inconspicuous enough to not attract any unwanted attention and Bonnie would thank Kai for his forethought if she didn't resent him for twisting her arm into meeting him.

"You know like what," she hisses, annoyed. "We're not at your apartment, so stop it." she chides, his stare unnerving her, making her close her legs as a reflex and look everywhere but at him.

Her eyes land on her plate, delicious looking lasagna that however fails to whet her appetite, her stomach churning in apprehension, warmth pooling between her legs every time Kai's eyes brush against her skin.

The Kai in question sighs, effectively chastised, and Bonnie glances at him, decked in his form fitting business suit that makes her want to drag him back to his penthouse and let him have her way with her.

She clears her throat, ruing her treacherous mind, and settles cool upraising eyes on him. "So, I'm here as requested. What do you want?"

Kai leans back into his chair and locks eyes with her. Bonnie presses her legs shut even more.

"You", he says, serious, features bereft of any deceptive playfulness.

Bonnie scoffs, piqued at the many ways he keeps surprising her. Then anger rages again at his arrogance and entitlement. "I'm not a plaything, I'm not an object you buy because you feel like it or because people are just commodities to you" she spits, leaning forward, eyes blazing. "Let me guess, Daddy dearest is overbearing so the only way you can control things is to search for girls in need of saving? I didn't ask you to pay for my loans or to fuck me for it. I don't owe you anything. So stop acting like I'm yours"

"Fiesty and sharp tongued indeed," Kai's lips contort into the caricature of a smile, and he shakes his head, humorless snickers escaping his lips. He settles sharpened eyes on her and Bonnie crosses her arms, a makeshift shield against his impending words. It's his turn to lean forward, stare searching hers.

"Who's talking about saving? I don't want to save you. You're a big girl, you can save yourself." He says and Bonnie feels color rising in her cheeks, having more and more difficulty with not averting her eyes. "That said, unlike you, I'm honest with myself enough to know that what happened in my apartment was one, fucking amazing, two, more than just sex. And I want to do it again, and again, again, in any capacity you're comfortable with."

Bonnie is once more stunned into silence, chest tightening at the naked desire swirling in Kai's eyes, echoing her own and Katherine's words repeat like a mantra in her mind. She releases a slow breath, not so subtle attempt to neaten her thoughts and calm her nerves.

"I don't want anything official or out in the open. The last thing I need is people knowing me as Kai Parker's fuck buddy. So you don't come to my school and no dates." she states, her voice however wavering when a smirk stretches Kai's lips.

"Seems fair. On the other hand, we see each other every day, you stay the night and have dinners, breakfasts and lunch and every other meal with me at my place when our schedules allow it."

Bonnie snorts, rolling her eyes, as she fights against a smile. "Ok" she says and bites her lip when Kai grins.

He peers at her, gaze filling with hunger. "Do you want to get out here?"

She nods, not trusting her voice and he leads her out of the restaurant.

They don't even make it to his place, fucking inside his car, parked in his garage, like they had been starved of each other for months. Bonnie straddles him and moves up and down, grinding on his dick with wanton eagerness as she rides him, wild and reckless, chasing after that sweet charge only he can wheedle out of her. Kai buries his face into her chest, mouth sucking, biting and licking on her pert breasts, making her moan his name, and his hands slip under her panties to knead and pinch her ass, before tearing them alltogether.

Bonnie swivels her hips and Kai lets out a choked _fuck_ , a hoarse breath stumbling out of his lips. He grips her hips and makes her bounce even faster on his cock, his hands gripping her body, guiding it up and down. He buries himself balls deep inside her and Bonnie archs her back, whimpering against the adrenaline infecting her veins.

The sounds of his ragged breaths and her cries fill the car and Kai snakes a hand between them, pinching hard on her clit, making her shake from her axis, body trembling under the pleasure wracking her fragile bones. He drives himself inside her again and pinches her clit once more and Bonnie releases her climax in a desperate exhale, her choked gasp tickling his ears while Kai rides her again into his own orgasm. She feels him unravel when he tightens his hold around her slight frame, arms clasping her tightly in a bruising embrace. She presses herself against his chest, both their hearts thundering in their ribcage.

Kai lets out a content laugh and Bonnie grins against his skin. It almost feels like home.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

She calls it the sex thing.

The thing between her and Kai that she will absolutely not call a relationship despite having all the makings of it.

And the sex thing is so so great, with meetings that are pretty much dates, at his place, breakfast, lunches and dinners and any other meal with him when they are not swamped with work or classes. And it always ends with mind-blowing sex that leaves Bonnie quivering, dizzy and dazed.

Reality catches up to her however when she sees the pride in his eyes the day she aces her bar exam, effectively making her a future kickass lawyer. He picks her up after celebrating with her friends and eats her out so thoroughly she forgets her name and her throat is hoarse from crying out his.

The way he's surprisingly soft with her after all the times he makes her unravel is another nudge pushing her to reconsider naming that sex thing into something more adequate.

Or when she rides him to fucking insanity, her gift to him when he succeeds on the buyout he had been preparing for months, even going against his Father's wishes.

Or during those heavy silences that follow their orgasms, when he tugs her body close, wrapping her in his embrace and making her feel secure enough to share her secrets and learn his.

Yes, it becomes clear to Bonnie she might have to re-evaluate the sex thing, even more so when she sees the obvious interest reflected in the eyes of the numerous women gravitating around him, attracted to the hot piece of ass she claims as his behind closed doors.

Little things accumulating in the span of a year, as she had enough time to make herself into the badass lawyer she always wanted to become, to solve her way through her Daddy and abandonment issues, to build enough confidence to not fear the potential judgmental stares and assessing gazes of his family toward her.

All these things come to her a year into the sex thing, when she's nestled into his chest, both of their bodies coming down from the high of another sex marathon, exhaustion and sleep tangling together to lull them into a well-deserved rest, and she tells him she'd like the sex thing to be the real official thing.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

They've been official for a year and they're spending Christmas with her Grams, so she can meet him and so he can get away from another Parker family dinner that always ends in disaster. As much of a charmer Kai can be, her Grams might be his toughest ask. Caroline was ready to eat out of his hand from the get go, Tyler was cool about it, Katherine was reminding her every second she's the reason they met and that meant free legal services. Matt was just Matt, he's happy as long Bonnie's happy.

And as Bonnie suspects, Kai charms the pants off Abby but her Grams only offers a polite smile, giving her blessing but making it clear as day that she doesn't trust him. And she's right as always, Kai is the snake in the garden, the devil on your shoulder but he's her devil, and she's his reminder he's also human.

So in pure Kai fashion, he proceeds to fuck her senseless in her Grams garage, a way of sticking it to the always insightful Sheila Bennett. He has her back pinned against the garage wall, her legs scooped up, circling his waist. Her dress is bunched at her hips, her lace thong dangling from one ankle and he's thrusting furiously into her and Bonnie can't rein in the moans escaping her lips as her orgasm builds inside her. Kai puts a hand over her mouth when he buries himself impossibly deep inside her and Bonnie swallows the cry heralding her climax, her legs almost giving out as Kai thrusts his way to his own release, claiming her mouth in a hungry, lust filled, all consuming kiss.

Bonnie rues her inability to resist him when they stay locked in each other's embraced, panting, in the cold dark garage, the voices of Abby and her Grams echoing in the distance. She had promised herself not to give into him at her Grams house. But once again, Kai found a way to make her body shiver and ache and let her revel in the burning need he has for her. So she allowed him.

It's Christmas, after all.

It's tradition.

* * *

 **xxxxxx**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays**

* * *

 **xxxxxx**


End file.
